


Prompt 1: Inhale

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a moment to ponder Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1: Inhale

Dean stretched out in the still warm bed. Cas had been gone for hours already, but somehow, his side of the bed was still warm. He turned into the pillow Cas had used and inhaled deeply.

Castiel had a very unique scent. A strange mixture of ozone and fresh grass, or that's what it seemed like to Dean. He imagined Cas smelled like an empty field, fresh after a spring rainstorm. He took another whiff of Cas's pillow and let his mind slip away, searching for his mate. The bond pulsed, new and wonderful and he followed the pull, finding Cas easily enough. His angel seemed perturbed, annoyed. It worried Dean. Cas also seemed... unsure, almost scared. Dean sent a rush of reassurancetrustfaith through their bond. Whatever was upsetting his mate, they'd figure it out. They always did. Hell, they'd taken on the devil himself, averted the apocalypse.

He felt Cas's surprise through their link and a rush of joyrelieflove come from the angel. Wait, love? Dean swallowed and gently closed the connection. Love? He can't say he's completely surprised, but... love? Did he love Cas? He cared about him. They shared a bond and now... a physical, tangible bond. They were mates, were quite possibly about to be parents. Did that mean he loved Cas? He had to, right?

Dean buried his face back in Castiel's pillow and inhaled the comforting scent, shutting off his mind for now. He could think more on that later.


End file.
